Deck:P.E.K.K.A. Miner Spellbait
Strategy (with a grain of salt) *Starting off the match, play a Miner right in the opponent's face. If the enemy does not respond, it's time to use Spear Goblins or the Goblin Gang. *If the enemy ignores that push and places a tank in the other lane, save up Elixir for a P.E.K.K.A. Once you have the Elixir, place her right next to your Tower, as it is very likely that the tank is almost at the bridge by then. *If the opponent just used The Log on something, throw your Goblin Barrel at their Tower. If they use Arrows, here comes the Minion Horde! *Poison the opponent's light and squishy stuff so you won't have to worry about them. *If the opponent has their own P.E.K.K.A., it's time to pull out yours. Once your P.E.K.K.A. is on the field, support it with Spear Goblins. You don't have to do that, but it will ensure your P.E.K.K.A. will win. *You can rush the other lane with a Miner + Minion Horde combo if the opponent overcommits on one lane but this is very risky. *Use the Miner + Poison combo if the opponent's Tower is on very low HP. The Poison will cripple any swarms the opponent has and will also guarantee some damage. *Never play the Miner in the same spot twice. You can do that only if you switch up the hole the next time. This jukes your opponent. Card Alternatives Some alternatives for the cards in this deck are listed here. There isn't alot of stuff you can replace. P.E.K.K.A. Do not replace her with anything. If you are that type of person, you can replace her with the Mega Knight but I definetely do not recommend that. Miner Unfortunately, there are no substitutions for the Miner. Zap There are no substitutions for this spell. Poison You can substitute it for the Fireball, but that completely ruins the Miner + Poison combo. Goblin Gang You can replace it with the Skeleton Army but this makes it more vulnerable to Zap. Minion Horde There are no alternatives. Spear Goblins You can replace them with Archers, but that kills the bait part of this deck. Goblin Barrel There are no replacements as this is your secondary win condition. Synergies Some synergies you can make with the cards in this deck are listed below: Miner Synergies (Offensive Synergies) 'Miner + Poison: '''A good ol' annoying combo that deals annoying chip damage which is annoyin - ok. You get the point. It's annoying. '''Miner + Minion Horde: '''Another ol' classie. Very high risk but a very high reward. Use this combo when you know your opponent has used their Minion Horde counter(s). It'll wreck that Tower in 10 seconds. '''Miner + Goblin Barrel: '''Basically everything on this list uses the Miner to tank and the Goblins/Minions to chip. This one is especially deadly if you just baited a The Log or some Arrows. Those stab Goblins will deal insane damage if you first let the Miner dig to the Tower, and then let the Goblins flying. '''Miner + Spear Goblins: '''This simple 4 Elixir push is actually very deadly. The Spear Goblins' DPS will really damage that Tower if left ignored. As always, send the Miner in first, then the Spear Goblins. This combo will almost take out the Tower. '''Miner + Goblin Gang: '